thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Pride Rock". Plot (Back at the Outlands, Mzingo is sitting on the tree, watching over some vultures coming by) *Mzingo: Ah, vultures returning home after eating all of those dead animals lying on the ground. Huh? What's this? (The hyenas are returning home, walking with mud all over their body) *Janja: Stupid penguins, stupid Lion Guard. *Shenzi: I hate mud. I really hate them. *Chungu: Now we're mud boogers. *Janja: No we're not doofus! *Chungu: Who you calling doofus? *Cheezi: Yeah, we're a part of the team and we were suppose to work together. *Janja: You don't make fun of other people on our team! Get it? *Cheezi: Such a fool. *Shenzi: Cut it out. Both of you, you need to stop. *Mzingo: Guys, why are we fighting? *Janja: These guys are being mean! *Mzingo: Why were you guys being mean to Janja. *Banzai: Not that, Kion and the Lion Guard defeated us. *Mzingo: Stupid Lion Guard, now we have to train for more battles. Come on, head over to the pond to take a bath. (At the pond, the hyenas are cleaning themselves from the mud) *Banzai: Stupid mud. *Shriek: They stink. I really hate it. *Shenzi: Why can't we just take a real shower? *Janja: There is no waterfall or a shower. I hate cleaning on this dirty pond. *Chungu: Me too. It stinks. *Banzai: Looks like garbage on the water. *Cheezi: Knock it out. *Banzai: You little- *Shenzi: Stop! No more fighting. *Banzai: Fine. *Cheezi: Such a fraud. *Shenzi: After we clean ourselves, we go back to make some plans. *Janja: Yeah. This is why i wanted revenge on Kion. (Back at the hyena den after the bath) *Mzingo: Well, well, well. Janja, what do we have here? *Janja: I have a lot of plans to get revenge on Kion. And those penguins will be ours. *Shenzi: Fresh off the skin. *Cheezi: With a taste of fur. *Banzai: Gross, i hate fur. *Janja: Come on guys, think of something to get revenge on Kion and the penguins. Think, think, think. *Mzingo: I know, poop on their home. *Janja: Disgusting! That's the grossest thing i've ever heard of. *Mzingo: Sorry, i was thinking of something funny. *Janja: Well you shouldn't say it. *Shenzi: How about we kill the new king? *Mzingo: Kill the new king? *Janja: Yeah. It's Simba, alright? *Mzingo: Yes it is. King Simba is now the new king of the Pride Lands. *Janja: For the death of Scar, i'm going to take it back from him and rule the Pride Lands ourselves. *Mzingo: What about the vultures? *Janja: You guys are coming too. Whatever the stupid monkey likes it or not. He will regret it. *Shenzi: This is one reason i'm going to teach Simba and all of his childhood friends a lesson. (At Pride Rock, Kion, Mumble and the gang arrives where they are watching over the big poiny rock) *Lovelace: We are here. *Kion: Yep. This is home. *Bunga: Home Sweet Rock. *Mumble: Where are the people? *Gloria: Well, let's go in and see where the lions are up to. *Kion: I think they may be watching over the rock. *Seymour: Come on, the rock is right at your faces. *Noah: Gosh, let's go up. *Esequiel: Yeah, up is where the rock is. *???: *roar* *Mumble: What was that? *Simba: Hey, who are those flappy birds coming right out of the land? *Kion: Dad, they came out of nowhere. They seem to be lost or something. *Simba: Do they belong in the Pride Lands? *Lovelace: No, no. We're not lost, we were sent by Rafiki. *Simba: Rafiki? *Lovelace: Yes. You know the wise cracking monkey with the stick. *Noah: We're from another dimension. *Simba: Another dimension? Ooh, one of our friends went to another dimension before and it was all filled with animals. *Mumble: A world filled with animals? Bonkers. *Simba: I am King Simba, what's yours? *Mumble: I'm Mumble. *Noah: I'm Noah. *Lovelace: And i'm Lovelace. *Erik: Wait. We know who the king is. It's Simba. *Simba: Ah, you got that right. *Mumble: Ah ha! I knew it. *Sven: We all knew it. *Hugh: Thanks a lot. *Simba: Who wanna go into the big rock? *Mumble: All of us wanted to go and look in this great place. *Simba: Follow me everyone. Quick tour. (At Pride Rock as the penguins are in the rock) *Simba: This is the place where i watch over the pride. *Mumble: So what do you do there when standing? *Simba: The animals cheer for me and i roar to the clouds where i can see my father. *Lovelace: But we saw a lion in the clouds earlier. *Simba: Mufasa. *Kion: What's the matter dad? *Simba: Glad you saw Mufasa in the sky. *Gloria: Who is this Mufasa person anyways? *Simba: He's a lion just like me. He is my father and he died during a wildebeest stampede. *flashback to when Mufasa fall from the stampede and how he screamed No! as a child* *Raul: Is he dead? *Simba: Yeah. The Pride Lands will never forgot for all of the great kings of the past. *Fuli: Don't worry Simba. Scar is the only reason to blame on you for being a murder. *Simba: I know, but i'm not. He deserves to die for taking over the Pride Lands for years and almost all the animals have to move out of their homes. *Bunga: Even my uncle Timon has his meerkat colony stuck in the land for years when the hyenas are searching for food during the reign of Scar. *Ono: Wow. So Scar is the worse lion ever. *Simba: Yep. Next room please. (In the den of Pride Rock) *Simba: Hello everyone. *Lion #1: Oh hi. *Lion #2: What's up? *Nala: Hey Simba. *Simba: Hi Nala. It been a while since i became king. *Nala: Oh my, you have a lot of special guests at your rock. *Simba: Oh, meet Mumble. *Mumble: Hello. *Gloria: I'm Gloria and this is our son Erik. *Erik: Hi. *Nala: He's so cute. *Atticus: Hey, i thought i was the cutest. *Nala: There's many of them? *Mumble: Yes, we are called penguins. *Nala: Penguins? Never heard of them. *Mumble: It's what we are. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Lion King and Happy Feet: A Pride Tale (Chapter 2) Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Chapters